Jean Grey (X-Men Film Series)
Summary Jean Elaine Grey is a Class Five mutant with immensely powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' At least '''8-B with telekinesis | At least 6-C, likely 6-A | 5-B Name: '''Jean Elaine Grey, Alias "Phoenix" '''Origin: X-Men Film Series Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant, Class Five Mutant, X-Men Powers and Abilities: Telekinesis, Telekinetic Flight/Levitation, Telekinetic Shield, Telepathy, Mind Control, Precognition, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Molecular Level) | Same as before | Same as before amplified to vast levels plus Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Regeneration (Low-Mid) Attack Potency:''' At least '''City Block level with telekinesis (When scared, confused or angry, her telekinesis will randomly destroy objects around her. During her rampage in Alcatraz (The total area of the island is reported to be 22 acres or 8.9 ha), she started to destroy everything around her) | At least Island level, likely Continent level at full power (In the revised timeline, she became so powerful that she was able to kill a "Mutant Deity" like Apocalypse, ripping off his armor, his forcefields, and disintegrating him) | Planet level (Absorbed the entirety of the Phoenix Force and learned to control it. The Phoenix Force was shown to destroy the D'Bari homeworld) Speed:''' '''Unknown | Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Deflected Storm's lightning) with Relativistic reactions and attack speed (Perceived Quicksilver running towards her at full speed and removed a plank under his feet). Massively FTL+ flight speed (Disappeared to space and possibly travelled interstellar distances) Lifting Strength:''' At least '''Class M with telekinesis (She held a flood of lake water behind with her power, was able to lift her house and everything inside it several feet above ground along with herself, and during her rampage in Alcatraz she started levitating everything on the island) Striking Strength:''' '''Unknown Durability:''' '''Unknown with shield (Protected herself and others from the rushing waters of Alkali Lake and wrapped herself in a cocoon of telekinetic energy to shield her from the inundation. She also used a shield to protect herself from Cyclops' optic beams and dispersed it) | Unknown | Planet level (Harbors the Phoenix Force inside her. According to Vuk it has destroyed planets on mere contact and only Jean Grey had been able to store it in her body) Stamina:''' Incredibly High (Survived inside a telekinetic cocoon, for several months without food and water) Range:' Hundreds of meters with telekinesis. Several kilometers with telepathy. Intelligence':' Gifted (Jean is shown to be a skilled medical doctor throughout her adulthood) '''Weaknesses:' Jean's only been shown to use her Precognition unintentionally, when her powers begin to growing out of control * Instability: (If she becomes emotionally unstable, she loses control of her powers and will turn into her darker persona known as the Phoenix. Although in the revised timeline, she may have learned to control her emotions much better) * Concentration: (If Jean loses her focus while utilizing her powers, her abilities will become invalidated) * Electric Field: (When Jean was in the weapon X plane, the electric field cage was able to block her abilities and prevent her from awakening her friends or getting into the mind of the pilot) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Telekinetic Flight: Jean can fly using her telekinesis by levitating herself. During the battle against Apocalypse, Jean was able to float in the air while attacking him * Telekinetic Shield: Jean's telekinetic shields can be used to block, contain, deflect/decelerate attacks (including incoming projectiles) and trap enemies in place. This can also become an offensive move by throwing the shield. For example, Jean blocked the rushing waters of Alkali Lake while simultaneously fixing and lifting the X-Jet. Jean has also used this ability unconsciously by wrapping herself in a cocoon of telekinetic energy to shield herself. She also used a shield to protect herself from Cyclops' optic beams, dispersing them. * Telekinetic Blast: Jean can project waves of telekinetic energy to impulse, hit and destroy multiple objects/people. * Psychic Inhibitors: Whether through telepathic influence or telekinetic influence, Jean was capable of preventing Nightcrawler from teleporting and Cyclops' optic blasts from being unleashed. This ability may be limited as she could not shut down Wolverine's healing (and likely would not be able to shut down Rogue's power siphoning) * Mind Possession: She can possess the mind of another and use that being's body as her own. This was witnessed when she controlled Professor Xavier to speak with Cyclops. * Telepathic Illusions: Jean was able to use this ability to make herself, Scott and Nightcrawler invisible to a soldier. * Telepathy: While in a cocoon of telekinetic energy, her thoughts could fly miles away into others' minds, as seen when she contacted Cyclops. She was able to defend her mind from Professor X's telepathy, even though is the world's most powerful telepath. During the battle against Apocalypse (who has shown to be stronger than Charles inside the Astral Plane), Jean easily destroyed him and the section of the Astral Plane they were in with a mere scream. Jean is also able to track minds, restore memories, shield herself from other telepathy users, and have some degree of precognition. * Cosmic Fire Generation: Jean can project a different kind of energy that resembles fire but is stronger and able to destroy matter, normally as heat and fire around her as a form of a giant phoenix bird that protect her, she became so powerful that she was able to harm a "Mutant Deity" like Apocalypse, rip off his mystical armor and disintegrate him once and for all. * Disintegration: As the Dark Phoenix, Jean can destroy her opponents by disintegrating them. During her first disintegration attempt, the Phoenix slowly destroyed Professor X's cells before completely destroying him. When she was shown to be on a rampage, she disintegrated everything around her with no effort at all. In the revised timeline, Jean was shown to use this ability by slowly disintegrating Apocalypse after stripping him of his armor. Key: Original Timeline | Revised Timeline | Host of the Phoenix Force